YF-19
The YF-19 (codename "Alpha One") is an experimental variable fighter featured in the Macross Plus OVA and its theatrical adaptation, Macross Plus Movie Edition. It was part of U.N. Spacy's Advanced Variable Fighter initiative under Project Super Nova. The prototype was piloted by Isamu Alva Dyson. The design was ultimately chosen over the YF-21, with its final iteration being the VF-19 Excalibur which was featured in Macross 7 and subsequent spinoffs. Technology & Combat Characteristics Technological Advancements The YF-19 was designed with several technologies that would become the standard for those next generation variable fighters built to fulfill the operational demands of the UNAF/UNS. These technologies included an active stealth system, an anti-projectile shield, an optional fold booster for interstellar travel and a fighter-scale pin-point barrier system which sheathed portions of the variable fighter in an energy barrier that could move across the hull to intercept and defeat incoming fire. Installed Shinnakasu thermonuclear engines provided the YF-19 with unparalleled thrust, also allowing the variable fighter to attain orbital velocity over an Earth-class planet unassisted. The VF-11 achieved much for Shinsei Industries with a stripped-down, basic design but the YF-19 benefited from advances such that Shinsei built the craft with much greater standard ordnance. Superior miniaturization and the larger airframe of the YF-19 created space for internal missiles mounted in the engine/leg units that maintained the variable fighter stealth capabilities. With up to four internal missile palettes, the YF-19 additionally utilized a fixed rearward anti-aircraft laser gun turret, two semi-fixed converging energy cannons in each wing (optionally laser cannons) and a new Howard GU-15 standard external Gatling gun pod (with field-replaceable magazines). The YF-19 transformation time is 20% less than the VF-11 Thunderbolt and pilot survivability in Battroid is improved over traditional VFs due to the cockpit being stored inside the body rather than at the front of the body. The YF-19 was initially a difficult craft to operate in the testing phase and was flown by seven different test pilots during various trials. Shinsei was nonetheless determined to move forward and the YF-19 achieved incredible success in the Super Nova AVF, proving that Shinsei could rely upon practical proven methods for a superior next generation variable fighter. Armaments *1 x fixed rear Mauler REB-30G anti-aircraft laser gun turret (mounted center dorsal section in Fighter/GERWALK mode, becomes head turret in Battroid mode) *2 x semi-fixed internal Mauler REB-20G converging energy cannons OR Mauler REB-23 laser cannons (mounted in both leading wing roots with exit ports) *1 x Howard GU-15 new standard external gatling gun pod in Four hard point weapon stations (mounted ventral fuselage in Fighter mode or in manipulator in GERWALK/Battroid modes); spare magazines stored underneath shield *1 x fixed Howard PBS-03F fighter-carried pin-point barrier system (pin-point barrier system needs 60% of the output and thus cannot be used in fighter-mode) *1 x standard bulletproof (anti-projectile) shield (mounted center rear dorsal fuselage in Fighter mode, mounted on arm in GERWALK/Battroid modes) Bombs & Missiles: *2 x Stonewell/Roice B-7 standard internal pallets (mounted ventral side fuselage in Fighter mode, lower legs in GERWALK/Battroid modes) featuring air-to-air/air-to-ground general-purpose micro-missile pallets, Bifors BMM-24 all-regime high-maneuverability micro-missile cluster, OR 2 x x B-19A YF-19-exclusive internal weapons pallets. *4 x chaff dispensers (mounted aft) Optional Armament: *2 + 2 x all-environment FAST Pack conformal propellant tanks and weapon packs with micro-missiles, conformal-type to avoid adversely impacting stealth performance (each main body hardpoint for FAST packs can hold 4,500 kg) *1 x optional FAST pack arm armament unit with high offensive ability tested but not included with FAST pack that features: 1 x double-barrel beam cannon, 1 x large-bore cannon, 5 x missiles (mounted on right arm in Battroid mode) Special Equipment & Features Unit type: prototype main advanced variable fighter Unofficial codename(s): Alpha One, Eagle One Manufacturer: Shinsei Industry Empty mass: 8750 kg Maximum atmospheric takeoff mass: 37509 kg Powerplant type: Shinsei Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2200B thermonuclear turbine engine x 2 (later upgraded to Shinnakasu Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2500E thermonuclear turbine engine x 2) Powerplant output: 56500 kg each (later upgraded to 42700 kg atmosphere/67500 kg space each) Vernier thruster type: P&W HMM-6J Armament: *Mauler REB-30G anti-aircraft laser gun turret x 1 *Mauler REB-20G converging energy cannon x 2 (option of Mauler REB-23 laser cannon x 2) *bulletproof shield x 1 (carries spare GU-15 gun pod magazines) *Howard PBS-03F pinpoint barrier system, Stonewell/Roice B-7 internal pallet x 2 (can be equipped with air-to-air/air-to-ground micro-missile pallet x 1 *Bifors BMM-24 all-environment micro-missile cluster x 1, or B-19A YF-19-exclusive internal weapons pallet x 2 each) *chaff dispensers *Howard GU-15 Gatling gun pod x 1 Optional equipment: Shinnakasu Industry/OTEC FBF-1000A fold booster x 1 Crew: 1 pilot (option for 1 passenger) Pilot: Isamu Alva Dyson Mechanical designer: Shoji Kawamori Fighter mode: Wingspan:' 14.87 meters' Overall length: 18.62 meters Overall height: 3.94 meters Standard atmospheric cruising speed at 10000–18000 meters: Mach 1.8 Maximum atmospheric cruising speed at 10000–22000 meters: Mach 5.1 Maximum atmospheric cruising speed at 30000+ meters: Mach 21+ Atmospheric ceiling: unlimited (capable of launching into satellite orbit over Earth-class planet) Maximum rate of climb at S/L: 65000 meters/minute Minimum time from S/L to satellite orbit (over Planet Eden): 48 seconds Atmospheric combat action radius: nearly unlimited G-limits: +31 G/-18.5 G GERWALK mode: Minimum takeoff/landing run:' 0 meters (VTOL capable)' Equipped with FBF-1000A fold booster: Maximum space takeoff mass:' 46102 kg' History Project Super Nova Following success of the VF-11 Thunderbolt in the late 2020's, Shinsei Industries was determined to remain an industry leader when the Project Super Nova Advanced Variable Fighter (AVF) began. When the United Nations Air Force (UNAF) and United Nations Spacy (UNS) announced the final demonstration/validation phase contractors, Shinsei was suddenly required to build a different type of fighter equipped with technologies much more complex than the old VF-11. Producing two prototypes and a ground based avionics test bed, Shinsei built the YF-19 for competition; a larger variable fighter with a completely unique transformation system. Rather than reinvent a control system for variable fighter craft, Shinsei opted to use a conventional control cockpit with an innovative wrap-around imaging monitor system. This new imaging system covered opaque sections of the cockpit interior, recreating a perfect window-like view of the surrounding environment and granting the pilot superior situational awareness. With Super AI control avionics and motion sensitive controls to reduce pilot workload, the YF-19 made it possible for a conventionally controlled craft to maintain parity against any competing Human-Machine Interface (HMI). In September 2034 the first flight of the YF-19 prototype No. 1 was completed (Macross Chronicle states YF-19 development begins in 2034). Utilizing forward canards once again and a forward swept main wing that could achieve stable high supersonic speeds, the YF-19 was poised to prove itself against the competing YF-21 made by rival company General Galaxy. Sharon Apple Incident Many UNS analysts argued that Shinsei's next generation fighter was too traditional in the face of groundbreaking advances implemented in the competing General Galaxy YF-21 . Yet by January 5, 2040, the YF-19 (flown by the seventh test pilot, Isamu Alva Dyson ) produced consistently higher test scores in the variable fighter competition. Late in the development of both fighters the UN Spacy halted the Super Nova AVF in favor of a secret unmanned fighter project producing the X-9 Ghost. Pilot Isamu Dyson was furious over the decision as was lead Shinsei designer Yang Newman and the two stole the YF-19 with the intention to disrupt introduction of the X-9 Ghost at the 30th Anniversary Armistice ceremony on Earth. Guld Bowman in the YF-21 was sent in pursuit of the YF-19 and the three craft eventually battled in what became known as the "Sharon Apple Incident". With the YF-21 and X-9 Ghost prototypes destroyed in combat, the YF-19 was ultimately declared winner of the Project Super Nova AVF in 2041. The craft was then re-designated the VF-19 Excalibur and entered mass production as the UNAF/UNS main variable fighter. Gallery YF21-Na YF19-Na Plus-2.jpg|The YF-21 and YF-19 taking each other out in Battroid mode. Macross Girl YF-19.jpg|Mecha Musame (female, moe anthropomorphism) of the YF-19. Notes & Trivia *The ADFX-01 Morgan from the Ace Combat series, appears to be inspired by the YF-19 and its successor, the Excalibur. This can be particularly seen with the design of the Morgan's fuselage and wings. **In addition, the Morgan's signature weapon, the Tactical Laser System heavily resembles the Fold Boosters the YF-19 is seen using at certain points in the film. External Links *YF-19 at the Macross Mecha Manual Category:Macross Plus Category:Variable Fighters Category:Macross Plus Mecha Category:Mecha & Vehicles Category:Plus Category:U.N. Spacy Mecha